Because of You
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Eric hurts Kitty real bad. Later on Dudley finds out of this, and he is not happy with the results, that ended with Kitty.
1. Break Up

**I'm doing this story first, and then another request, and then one of MY stories, and then another request, and so on. (That's my plan)**

It was a cold winter day. The snow was falling slowly. The ground was white from all the snow. It was about 8pm. Couples were out enjoying the coldness, cuddling together to keep each other warm.

But, there was a couple who were having a little fight. No one was around then to stop them. A cat, wearing a red jacket and black boots was standing in a ally way. Her name is Kitty Katswell. Her date is named Eric. He was wearing a block jacket with plain old shoes.

"You are the worst! I can't believe I didn't know about this!" Kitty yelled.

"Not my fault you can't see!" Eric yelled back.

"I'm going home."

"No you're not."

Eric grabbed Kitty's arm, but Kitty tried to get away. Eric twisted Kitty's arm, almost breaking it. She punch Eric in the face, and ran to her apartment. Eric left Kitty, knowing it was over between them. Eric never showed up at tuff ever again. Kitty was in her apartment. She jumped in the shower, and looked at her arm. It was all red, and a little blood was coming out.

"Shit... Damn you Eric." Kitty whispered.

Kitty put warm water on her arm. Which made it a little better. But it didn't help for long. She got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her soaking body. She wrapped up her arm, which stopped the bleeding. She put some clothes on, and cried herself to sleep.

In the morning, a white dog ran into the tuff building. He was jumping around. His friend, Keswick thought he had to much coffee. The dog's name, Dudley Puppy! (Yea! I love him so much!). But anyways, Dudley saw that his partner, Kitty, wasn't at work. Kitty was always here at tuff before him. He walked into the Chief's office, and asked him.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." The Chief said.

"Maybe she had a little to much fun with Eric." Dudley said upset.

Everyone at tuff knew that Dudley liked Kitty. But they didn't know if Kitty liked Dudley. But anyways, Dudley went back to his desk, and he pulled out his phone. He dialed Kitty's number, and he waited as it rang.

_"Hi, you reached Kitty Katswell. Please leave your name and number. Thanks!"_ Said the voice message.

"Dang it Kitty... Where are you?" Dudley asked himself.

The day ended. Kitty never showed up to work. Dudley didn't worried to much. He kept telling himself, that Kitty had to much, but that broke his heart a little. He thought of her getting a car crash, and other awful things.

"No. Kitty's way to smart to get hit by a car... or anything!" Dudley said driving home.

Once Dudley got home, his mother, Peg, was waiting outside for him. Dudley and Peg ate dinner, and Dudley took a shower. He didn't tell his mom about Kitty. Peg never liked Kitty at all, since she is a cat. Anyways, Dudley only thought about Kitty. Before he went to bed, he called her again. But she didn't answer.

"Hey Kitty. It's Dudley. Um... I fought Snaptrap alone today... Just please call me back when you get this... Goodnight." Dudley said hanging up.

Back with Kitty. She was still crying her eyes out. She heard what Dudley said, and she cried even more. She was starting to hurt her friends at tuff. She thought about Eric and Dudley. Eric was a jerk to her. But Dudley always treated Kitty nice.

"I'll go to work in a few weeks." Kitty said falling asleep.


	2. Tell Me

**My ex (who broke up my during the summer) he starting to talk to me on facebook.. He friended me, and he Always starts talking first... What do you think this means?**

It's been a month later. Kitty finally went to work. Dudley was happy that she was back. Work was always more fun with her, than alone.

"Kitty! You're back!" Dudley said seeing Kitty walking to her desk.

"Yea. I was really sick, and some family stuff." She lied.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yea... Everything is better."

They talked for a while. Soon, Dudley began to ask about Eric, but Kitty just changed the subject. No bad guys were out today. But anyways, Kitty left work early today.

"Kitty, wait." Dudley said before she left.

"Yes, Dudley?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened between you and Eric."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, does he still work at tuff?"

"No... I don't really know."

Kitty left without letting Dudley talk again. Kitty left, drove to her apartment. Dudley began to think for a while. He asked the Chief some questions about Eric. The Chief didn't really now anything about him. Dudley left tuff, and he drove around town.

Dudley parked his car. He shut the door, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Eric." Dudley said.

"What do you want?" Eric asked holding a bottle.

"What's in the bottle?"

"Something you don't need to know."

"Well, anyways... What happened between you and Kitty?"

"We broke up... She was a bi***."

Once Eric said that about Kitty, he punched Eric. Dudley grabbed the bottle Eric was holding, and hit him on the head. Dudley pushed Eric into a wall, and he shut the front door.

"Tell me everything, Eric!" Dudley yelled holding Eric.

"I broke up with her! She was not my type!"

"So what! What did she do!?"

"She just wasn't my type! So we started fighting, and yea..."

"Finish the fu**ing story!" Dudley yelled holding Eric tighter.

"Ah! Fine! I almost broke her arm, but she got away from me just in time."

Dudley let go, and left the house. He opened the door. But before he left, he took Eric's phone and broke it in half.

"See ya later." Dudley said shutting the door.


	3. Feeling the Same

**Love making on this chapter! Please be MATURE!**

Dudley went to his house. He ate dinner, and thought about Kitty. How Eric just do something like that to Kitty? Dudley would do anything for Kitty. Anyways, Dudley called Kitty. This time, Kitty picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kitty! It's Dudley."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to see if I could come over?"

"Why...?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Um.. Alright. If it's alright with your mom."

"See you in a few."

Dudley and Kitty hung up. Dudley jumped in his car, and drove to Kitty's house. Dudley rang her doorbell, and the door opened. Kitty was wearing her robe, and she let Dudley in. They sat on the couch and talked for a while.

"Kitty... What happened between you and Eric?" Dudley said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I know you're feeling down. I'll always be here for you, Kitty."

Kitty closed her eyes, and she took Dudley's hand.

"It all began about a month ago."

Kitty finished her story. Everything Eric told Dudley was true. But, Kitty told Dudley that after Eric almost broke her arm, her arm was bleeding.

"And that's the end... But I figured out something to." Kitty said.

"And that is?"

"I never really liked him... I liked someone else."

"Who? I won't tell."

"I wish I could, Dudley. But you might have a different point of view on me."

"I don't care if you like other girls Kitty."

"No, no! It's not that." Kitty said letting go of Dudley's hand.

"Well, just tell me."

Dudley smiled at Kitty. She thought about telling Dudley for a while. Later, she would tell him.

"I found out that I really liked... You, Dudley."

Dudley for some reason, smiled at this. Kitty looked down at her hands. But Dudley lifted her head up with his hand and kissed her. He pulled away from her. Kitty opened her eyes, and smiled a little.

"W-Why did you do that?" Kitty asked stun.

"Cause I like you too."

Kitty smiled at hugged Dudley. They hugged each other for a while. Kitty totally forgot about Eric. They went into Kitty's room. They sat on the bed, and talked for a long time.

"You did what to him?" Kitty said.

"I beat Eric up, for you."

"Thank you, Dudley!"

Kitty got on top of Dudley and hugged him tight. They kissed each other for a while. Soon, things started to get fun. Kitty was in her bra and underwear. Dudley was in his boxers. They were kissing nice and soft. Their passion was sweet and slow, for a while. Dudley began to kiss Kitty's neck.

"Oh, Dudley." Kitty moaned.

Dudley kissed Kitty's neck a little harder. He sucked on her neck for a while too. Kitty began to moan more and more. Dudley went down to her shoulders. Kitty could feel his hands moved up her back. He unclip her bra, and slowly pulled it off. He tossed it on the floor, and smiled at Kitty.

"Just stop me at anytime, Kitty." Dudley said.

Kitty smiled at Dudley. She didn't want him to stopped. Dudley worked on Kitty's right side on her chest. His free hand worked on the other side. Kitty began to breath a little harder now. Kitty put a hand between Dudley's leg, which made Dudley moan a little.

"Ready to get to the fun part?" Kitty asked.

"Yea."

Dudley flipped them over, so he was on top. He kissed Kitty and slowly moved down her body. Kitty giggled a little, which made Dudley very happy about this. He kissed Kitty's stomach. Kitty bent her legs. Dudley got to the middle of her legs. His hands slowly pulled Kitty's underwear off. Kitty was totally naked now.

"You ready for this, Kitty?" Dudley asked before making his move.

"Yea... Go for it, Dudley."

Dudley wrapped his arms around Kitty's leg, and pulled her closer to him. Kitty felt her most private part getting wet. (Yea, we learn this in school!). Kitty put her hands on the back of Dudley's head. She began to scream a little. Her body was shaking, but that didn't stop Dudley.

"AH! Dudley!" Kitty screamed.

Kitty's head flew back. After a few minutes went by, Dudley was done. He took off his boxers, and crawled on top of Kitty. Dudley wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Kitty opened her legs, making enough room for Dudley. Kitty was breathing hard this time.

"You ready Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"What... Is this your first time?"

"Yea. But I'm willing to do this for you."

"Go slow at first." Kitty said with a smile.

"Is this your first time?" Dudley asked.

"To tell you the truth... Yes."

They stopped talking, and kissed each other. Dudley pulled Kitty closer to him. It felt like they could feel each others heart beats. Anyways, Dudley slowly went in. This made Kitty stop kissing Dudley. She gasped, but Dudley still went in. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist tighter now. Soon, Dudley was all the way in.

"Shit... Wait, Kitty."

"What?"

"I'm not wearing a condom." Dudley remember.

"It's fine. I got the pill."

Dudley smiled, and he began to pump in and out of Kitty. This made Kitty screamed with pain, but then the pain went away. They both felt a feeling they never felt before. It was the best, they ever had.

Dudley began to go harder and faster for Kitty. They both moaned as they felt their private parts coming together. Kitty's head flew back, and she screamed again. Soon, Dudley stopped. They flipped over so Kitty was on top.

"My turn." Kitty said.

Dudley held her hips and smiled at her. Kitty put her hands on Dudley chest. She moved her hips. Dudley moaned, as Kitty went fast and harder for him. His head went back a little. Kitty went down, and kissed Dudley. They both moaned, as they made love.

"Oh god, Kitty..." Dudley moaned.

Kitty knew Dudley was loving this. Kitty made sure Dudley got enough fun out of this. Once Dudley couldn't get handle it, Kitty got off of him. Dudley sat up, and Kitty sat on his lap. Their private parts touched, but they just kissed each other. Dudley went into Kitty, and he began to pump. By this time, Kitty totally forgot about (stupid) Eric.

Once they were done, they laid down in Kitty's bed. They were breathing really hard. Kitty feel asleep on top of Dudley. He loved feelings Kitty's weight on him. They finally let each other know how they felt.


	4. Bad What?

**I'm going to try and not beep out the bad words. Enjoy this chapter!**

It was morning now. Dudley woke up. His head was spinning a little, but that went away fast. He saw Kitty, sleeping next to him. He smiled a little. He got out of bed, and out his clothes on. He left Kitty a note, and went home.

Later on, Kitty woke up. She checked the time. It was already 10am! She found Dudley's note. She would talk to him at work.

"Oh shit! I'm late!"

Kitty jumped out of bed. She stopped, and she remember what happened last night. Her face was a little red as she grabbed all her clothes. She took a fast shower, and put some clothes on. She skipped breakfast, and drove to work. She walked through the doors, and saw Dudley at his desk.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Oh hey, Kitty... Wasn't last night fun?" Dudley said a little loud.

"Keep your voice down... And thank, I totally forgot about stupid Eric."

"I'm glad I could help... Maybe I could come over again tonight."

"Be my guest."

"Oh yea, I forgot to ask you, Kitty... Will you go out with me?" Dudley asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes. Yes I will."

Dudley and Kitty didn't tell anyone that they were dating. Kitty was slowly forgetting about Eric. She got rid of all the pictures and everything about him. Dudley even helped her. Once the day was done, they went to Kitty's apartment. There, they burned everything Eric gave Kitty. They laughed and had a great time. Soon, they were eating dinner at the table. As they ate, Dudley's phone began to rang.

"Hello?... Mom, I'm... I'm fine mom! Bye!" Dudley said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"My mom was worried about me not coming home."

"Did you tell her where you are?"

"Nope! I just told her that I was at a friends house for the night."

"That's good... My mom doesn't really like you, since you're a dog."

"Same here... Only you're a cat."

Kitty laughed a little, which made Dudley laugh. They finished eating. Later, Kitty went into her room. Dudley followed her, and sat on the bed. Kitty took a pair of clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel dirty from work." Kitty said turning on the bathroom lights.

"Alright. I'll stay here... Bored!" Dudley said falling on his back.

"You can come to, if you want."

"Oh! This is moving fast... I like it!"

Dudley and Kitty went into the bathroom. Kitty shut and locked the door. She turned on the shower, and began to get undressed. Dudley watched as Kitty got in the shower. He got undressed, and got in with Kitty. He turned the water up, so it was warmer for them. They washed themselves, and talked about work.

"Beating Snaptrap was awful... I could have died." Dudley said washing his hair.

"I know... Good thing he's in jail now."

Once they were done washing everything, they stayed in the shower for a while. They loved the warm water hitting their body. Soon, they began to kiss each other. Dudley pushed Kitty up to the wall. Kitty put a hand on the back of Dudley's neck. Dudley picked up her left leg. He pushed into her. Kitty loved this feeling. After an hour went they were in bed sleeping.

While they were sleeping, Kitty's front door opened. A shadow walked through the house, and opened Kitty's bedroom door. Then, the shadow left, leaving everything as it was. When morning came, Dudley woke up first. He couldn't find Kitty though. The bathroom door was shut, so he thought she was in the bathroom.

"Hey, Kitty. Are you in there?" Dudley asked knocking on the door.

Kitty didn't say anything. Dudley opened the door, and there was no one in there. Dudley was getting scared now. He called her name, while checking the whole apartment. Kitty wasn't in the apartment. Dudley found a note on the front door though. He read it, but the hand writing was awful.

"Who's stupid hand writing is this!?" Dudley said throwing it on the floor.

The paper fell slowly on the floor. Dudley crossed his arms, and thought for a moment. He looked at the note again, and it said Eric on it. Now he knew who took Kitty.


	5. Bye Cat, Hello Dog

**Last Chapter! **

Dudley jumped into Kitty's car and drove around the city. He stopped at a house, and he knew it was Eric's house. He stepped out the car, and put some shades on. He threw on a jacket, and put some boots on. He tried to look different, and he snuck inside the house. He got his blaster with him, and checked every room.

"Let me go!" Someone yelled.

Dudley knew that voice anyone. It was Kitty! He went into the basement. Since it was dark, Dudley couldn't see anything. When he took his first step he fell down. He landed on his stomach, feelings tons of pains.

"Oh god... Where are the fuc*ing stairs!?" Dudley yelled.

Dudley took out his flash light, and aimed it up. There were no stairs at all! Dudley got up, and took off his boots. He tried to feel around the room. His flash light went off, and he couldn't see anything! He ran into a ton of stuff.

"What... What's this? It's like soft and..."

"Dudley... That's me." Kitty said cutting Dudley off.

"Oh Kitty! I found you! What am I touching?" Dudley asked.

"My boobs, Dudley...Now, get me out of here!"

"OH sorry Kitty!"

Dudley united Kitty. They held hands, and Dudley hit his flash light on something hard. It turned on. They looked up, and saw Eric standing in front of them. Eric punched Dudley, and broke his flash light. Kitty fought Eric. Since Kitty was a cat, she would see in the dark. But Eric could also see in the dark.

"I have you now!" Eric yelled.

"No one can have me!" Kitty yelled back.

Kitty kicked Eric in the head, and crawled toward Dudley.

"Come on, Dudley. Get up." Kitty said pushing Dudley.

Dudley got up slowly. Kitty knew he was bleeding from his head, which was why he was moving slow. But then, something grabbed Dudley's arm, and pulled him away from Kitty. She grabbed his other arm, and pulled Dudley toward her. Kitty won that fight, and she went toward a window.

"Dudley. Are you awake?" Kitty asked.

"Yea... But I feel really weak." Dudley said.

Kitty kicked the window opened. Dudley crawled out, and Kitty was right behind him. Eric followed them. Kitty crawled away, and she was outside. Eric got Kitty's leg, and stabbed her leg. She screamed in pain, and Dudley kicked Eric in the face, knocking him out. Dudley pulled Eric outside with them, and put hand cuffs on him.

"Good job, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"You too! Thanks for saving me too, Dudley."

"That's what I do."

They kissed each other, and put Eric in jail. But they didn't take the hand cuffs off of him. Once they got to Kitty's apartment, Kitty put ice on Dudley's head. Kitty wrapped her leg up, and they both sat on the couch.

"Who knew, I would fall in love with you, Dudley."

"I know right? I didn't expect to get this mad with Eric.

"Well, thanks again for showing me a good time."

Dudley stood up, and picked Kitty up. Kitty laughed as they walked toward Kitty's room. Dudley shut the door, and they changed into different clothes, that weren't bloody at all. They said goodnight, and kissed each other.


End file.
